Chapter Nine: We All Get Scary Poems Of Destiny
'Chapter 9 ' 'We All Get Scary Poems Of Destiny ' We left Atlanta and headed south to Florida. We learned that Crystal had been captured by Achilles after she ran away from school one day. I realized that she didn’t have any weapons, so I gave her my bow and arrows that I had packed, I liked using Felonious better. We were driving near Jacksonville, Florida at sunrise when a bright light blinded me while I was driving. I swerved and parked at the side of the street, waking my friends. “Wuzgoinon?” Zack asked, groggily. “Nothing, I think we have an audience with a god.” I said, getting out of the car. Sure enough, parked in the middle of the road, was a NASCAR racing car. It glowed with energy and heat as we got near it. A middle aged man, maybe 25 or something, hopped out of the car. “Greetings, young demigods. I am Apollo, the god of the sun, music, and poetry.” The race car driver said. “Um hello,” I said, “Lord Apollo, why did you want to talk to us?” I asked. “Because of this young lady,” Apollo said, he turned to his car and said, “Rachel, they are here.” The same red headed girl that had given me my prophecy stepped out of the car. “I have a feeling inside coming from the spirit of the Oracle, it says I need to talk to each of you, including you my dear,” She said looking at Crystal. Zach stepped up, “What is my prophecy?” He asked. Rachel’s eyes turned green. Smoke came out of her mouth. She chanted these words. “Child of the Seas, go forth with care '' ''For you shall give your friends a great scare '' ''A monster hard to kill freed '' ''Slice not its head or fear it breed.” '' Zach nodded and stepped back, he looked worried. Joe stepped forward and asked for his prophecy. Rachel then chanted. ''“Child of the Sky rise up and lead '' ''Or your whole world shall die and bleed '' ''The flying ship to transport you '' ''To the camp of the wooden horse true.” '' '' '' Joe looked even more shaken than Zach did, Crystal looked up and walked to Rachel. Crystal hadn’t even opened her mouth when Rachel recited. ''“Spawn of Terror whose given up hope '' ''When it comes to capture you must learn to cope '' ''But before then kill a serpent strong '' ''Then your next captor shall come along.” I was ready for my prophecy, and I had a feeling Apollo did as well, possibly more than I did. I summoned my courage and walked up. “What is my destiny?” I asked. Rachel’s eyes swirled green. The green smoke got so thick that I couldn’t see my friends, or Apollo. Then the words came. ''“The child of death grows big and strong '' ''A challenge greater than any will come along '' ''The lord of the sky to challenge you '' ''And you shall see him finished through and through.” '' '' '' The smoke disappeared, Rachel collapsed. Apollo helped Rachel into the car I turned to my friends. “Weird huh?” I asked, Joe wasn’t looking at me, “Joe, I wouldn’t attack your father.” I said. “Connor, you are my friend, but if you did, I would have to fight with him.” He said. I made a mental note never to attack Zeus. Apollo turned to us. “Well, I hope you found that entertaining, I know I did.” He chuckled, “Well, I best be going, and for you,” He looked at Crystal, he handed her four blue credit card looking things, “For Orlando.” He winked at us, hopped in his car and drove off. Crystal opened her envelope, she gasped and handed Zach the envelope. “Well,” Zach said, “Were going to Walt Disney World.” “Shotgun!” Joe called. Chapter Ten: We Unleash A Reptile That Wont Die Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Stolen Trident Category:Chapter Page